So Much Cheese
by Sky Rose
Summary: Seto and Yuugi are in Iowa for the DCMTDA's annual dinner, and random things like ninja llamas, and telemarketers selling cheese happen. And Yuugi's still girly, and Seto's still a pervert.


So Much Cheese by Sky Rose

Notes: Written for the Anime Iowa forum's fan fic challenge #4! Mizu is my Mary-Sue OC (don't worry, only in this for a short while, not as a main character)

Yuugi Mutou spooned careful bits of Rice Crispies from his cereal bowl, while his boyfriend watched while only drinking from a rather large mug full of coffee.

"That can't be healthy for you, Seto." Yuugi commented, as he leaned back on the large bed in their room at the Hotel Fort Des Moines, setting his dish to the side.

"Food is not something to look at in the morning. Besides, that was the cheap stuff." Was the answer as the taller boy cursed at the laptop computer he had brought with him. He shook his head at the unbelievably crappy wireless connection in the old hotel.

"Whatever." Yuugi said, flipping on the TV and flipping through the American programming, and paused as he saw some familiar shows.

"Yuugi, you are going to this dinner with me, right?" Seto asked. Yuugi nodded in answer. "Don't you think you should be getting ready then?" 

"Ugh...This isn't going to be fun." He said as he got up off the bed, and headed for the bathroom. He stared at the weird toilet. Well, weird to him toilet. He shrugged, did his business, then turned to figure out how the shower worked. 'Well, that's fairly simple.' he thought to himself as he stepped into the warm water and cleansed himself.

Out at the desk in the room, Yuugi's cell phone rang. Seto glared at it, debating if he should answer it. He finally did because the beeping was getting annoying. "Yes?" He answered it, not really interested in speaking to anyone at the moment.

"Good day, sir. I have a great deal for you today! For $89.99 plus shipping, we will send you 6 giant wheels of various, fabulous cheeses!" Seto held the phone away from his ear, ignoring the stupid telemarketer. "Plus, as a free gift, we'll also throw in a cheese slicer, valued at $20.00!" Seto flipped the phone shut as the man finished his sales pitch.

"I can afford all the cheese in the world, and these idiots want to sell random cheeses to my boyfriend." Seto rolled his eyes. He turned his eyes back to his computer. He had finally plugged in the data line and restarted, and now he had a beautiful high-speed internet connection. He grinned. NOW he could check his email and find out what was going on back in Japan. Most of his email was caught by the spam filter, and seemed to be advertisements for breast enhancing products. He thought maybe he should send those to Yuugi as a joke, then realized the smaller one might have a fit over that.

Yuugi was finally out of the shower, and dressed. "You look lovely, my dear Yuugi." Seto said, grinning at him. "You'll look much lovelier once I get you OUT of that outfit." Yuugi just groaned.

"What are they serving at this dinner, Seto?" Yuugi asked, ignoring his perverted boyfriend and putting on the finishing touches.

"I believe they are serving pork chops, green beans, au gratin potatoes, and cheesecake for dessert. I'd much rather have you for dessert though." Seto licked his lips at that idea. Yuugi grabbed Seto's tie and pulled him out of the room towards the elevators and pushed the call button. "Yuugi?"

"What?"

"I bet we could have a quicky by the time the elevator shows up." Seto smirked.

"Is that why you got our room clear up on the 10th floor?" Yuugi rolled his eyes. "Behave yourself." Yuugi told him.

The elevator arrived, and they stepped in to go to the fancy dinner that was being hosted by the DMCTDA (Duel Monster Card Technology Development Association). Most of the CEOs, head designers, and other big wigs big in designing technology were going to be there. It the social event that for years Seto had tried to avoid like the plague, but he had gotten roped into it by Yuugi wanting to see what goes on. He was warned that he'd get bored, but that didn't deter him one bit.

They stepped out of the elevator onto the second floor. There were plenty of other people waiting to be seated, all milling around the open area. Some annoying photographer was snapping pictures left and right. Seto noticed the mousy haired girl approach him and Yuugi. He bristled.

"Excuse me!" She tried to get their attention. "Excuse me!" She repeated again. Yuugi looked up at her, somewhat interested in what she was going to say.

"I'm Mizu, and I'd like to give you my card. I'm a professional photographer, and I would love to take pictures of you and your husband some time." Yuugi's eyes went wide. Seto thought about sending the breast enhancement spam to Yuugi again.

"Uh, thank you, we'll think about it." Yuugi said, taking the card from her, and slipping it into a pocket.

Things sounded a bit quiet at that moment. The elevator doors opened, and llamas dressed in all black and carrying assorted weapons jumped out. One of the llamas was even carrying a toilet brush. Seto turned to Yuugi.

"Please tell me you laced my coffee with hallucinogenic drugs." He said, straight faced to Yuugi.

"Only if you did the same to my Rice Krispies." Yuugi replied.

"I would not have to, since they were cheap things in the first place."

"Excuse, kind sir, would this happen to be the year 2012?" One of the llamas asked Seto. Seto blinked. "We're from the future, and we must correct the timeline." The llama explained.

"No. It's 2006." He answered.

"Ah, my mistake!" The llama said cheerily, and they all piled back into the elevator.

"That was quite strange..." Seto trailed off, very confused, and then him and Yuugi were seated and went through the boring dinner. The only interesting thing they learned was when the trade show was going to be(in London in about 6 months). They listened to a boring keynote speaker and Yuugi had to keep Seto from drinking too much wine. He got even more perverted when extremely drunk, though some wondered how that was possible.

After the afternoon was over, Yuugi somehow managed to get Seto back to their hotel room. Yuugi shoved Seto on to the bed and convinced him to sleep off the alcohol. Yuugi sat on the bed next to him, watching TV and munching on Tostitos that he was dipping in salsa con queso. It was a few hours later, and Seto woke up. Yuugi was now applying nail polish remover to his red painted nails. He felt the arm on his leg work its way up his body.

"Not now, Seto." Yuugi said, as he tried to keep the bottle from tipping over in his lap. Seto squeezed his nipple underneath the smaller boy's shirt.

"Would you like bigger breasts?" Seto asked, looking totally perverted and amused. 


End file.
